


Out Of Hands We Go

by altered_eagle



Series: City Goblins [8]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth has the patience of a saint, Bruce and J get their asses beaten, Cuddles porn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical, THESE ARE A FEW OF MY FAVORITE THINGS, The Babysitter's Club - Freeform, Whump, sleep porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/pseuds/altered_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Wayne was still sitting on the mattress next to him, watching him breathe. He’d been so wound up and in so much pain that he’d actually consented to sedation, which made Wayne worry even more. It made him forget his own pain.</i><br/> <br/><i>For two hours Wayne sat on his bed, and just watched the Joker breathe.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Hands We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000lux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1000lux](http://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux) said: _"I'd like a story where Bruce gets abducted and Alfred goes to the Joker for help.^^"_
> 
> This is the aftermath. The beforemath will be next. The title comes from the song Herd by O'Death.

"I'm not a man to judge him well  
I'm not like him."  
—[Herd: O'Death](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xxd3IadfnsQ%22)

It took a while, but by midnight Alfred had finished cleaning them up

gotten i v lines into both of them

and put them to bed.

The clown was out cold, turned on his side and propped up by several pillows. His makeup was streaked from sweat but Wayne had at least wiped the black off so that it wouldn’t run into his eyes. He wasn’t on oxygen anymore but they’d left the pulse oximeter clipped on his finger so they could keep an eye on his oxygen saturation.

Wayne was still sitting on the mattress next to him, watching him breathe. He’d been so wound up and in so much pain that he’d actually consented to sedation, which made Wayne worry even more. It made him forget his own pain. It made him forget the bruises the fracture in his wrist the seventeen stitches in his face and the slow drip of morphine barely keeping him numb.

For two hours Wayne sat on his bed, and just watched the Joker breathe.

 _Sir you really should get some rest,_ Alfred said at last.

Wayne shook his head.

 _Master Bruce just because you weren’t injured as badly as him doesn’t mean that you should neglect your own health,_ Alfred continued. _You won’t be able to care for the Joker properly if you exhaust yourself._ Wayne sighed, and reached out to stroke the Joker’s sweaty hair back from his forehead. Wayne’s fingers came away covered in black and white paint.

_If he wakes up i have to be there._

_You’ll be right next to him. Besides, the valium should last at least another four or five hours. It’s unlikely that he’ll wake before dawn._

_i can’t sleep,_ Wayne insisted. _He’ll need more fluids and painkillers within the hour, and he should be kept under constant observation._

Alfred pulled an armchair up next to the bed and sat down, and

Wayne’s vision was suddenly blurred by tears.

He leaned over rested his elbows on his knees and put his battered face in his hands. He had to suppress a sob when he felt the weight of his butler’s hand settle on the top of his head. Then there was a box of tissues in front of him and Wayne took an entire handful, his eyes and nose were leaking all sorts of fluids over his stitches and he was strung so far out from worry and morphine and left-over adrenaline. He took a minute to mop up the snot and tears before he said:

 _Alfred i know how you feel about helping him, and believe me i understand why._ He wiped his nose again and tossed the tissues into the trash can. _You’ve already done enough. i just…_ he looked down at his enemy and bit his lip. _i need him to be all right._

 _He will be,_ Alfred told him. _And you will be too, thanks to him._

 _You saved my life by calling him,_ Wayne added. _If he hadn’t found me when he did they would have killed me. They were planning on it._

 _We’ll talk about it after you’ve both gotten some decent rest,_ Alfred said firmly as he wet a cloth in a bowl of water. _i’ll change his i v bag, and give him his pain medication. You needn’t worry about him any more tonight._

Wayne nodded, and leaned forward so that Alfred could clean the stitches on his chin and eyebrow. Then he got under the covers and slowly eased himself down while Alfred arranged his i v line. The clown didn’t stir at all, but he was drugged pretty thoroughly. Wayne started to settle and found himself suddenly torn between the need to be close to his nemesis and a reluctance to make Alfred uncomfortable. However the butler must have sensed this because he smiled, and said

_It’s all right._

Wayne returned his friend's smile and scooted over until he pressed up against the Joker’s back. He couldn’t wrap his arms around the Joker without touching the extensive bruising on the clown’s ribs but the feel of his enemy against him was enough to ground him, his enemy’s familiar scent

was enough to calm him. Wayne took in a deep breath (blood, sweat, gunpowder) and then another, and after that he was home.

The room brightened minutely as Alfred turned on the television.

 _Thank you_ , Wayne murmured. _For everything._

 _You’re very welcome,_ Alfred replied quietly. _Now please go to sleep. Sir._

Wayne tucked his face against the Joker’s shoulder,

and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09/13: I changed the sedative from Ativan to Valium because one of Ativan's common side effects is um, respiratory depression...and J already has impaired respiratory function oooops


End file.
